


Too Much

by centreoftheselights



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Hair stroking, Hiding Emotions, Human AU, Love, M/M, Support, being held, i am soft, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: Remy has had a bad day. This is the last thing he needs.





	Too Much

Remy pulled the door closed behind himself, and he couldn't help but sigh with relief at the sound of the lock clicking shut. He had made it. He was home, safe inside these four walls, and he could leave the rest of the bullshit day he'd just had outside.

“There you are.” Remy's boyfriend walked into the room, greeting him with a small smile. “Your return was later than is typical for you. Was your day satisfactory?”

All of a sudden, Remy's chest ached, as the thousand minor annoyances and frustrations of the day all welled up inside him, threatening to choke him. He felt like he was drowning, and he wanted to cling to Logan like a lifeline and spill out all his woes in his boyfriend's lap.

_No, nope, no way, not happening._

“You know me, I'm always fine,” Remy answered with a smug grin, hoping that Logan didn't notice how his voice wavered slightly. “You made a start on dinner yet, babes?”

A small frown creased in the centre of Logan's forehead.

“Not yet,” he answered. “Are you feeling well? You're acting strange.”

The emotion swelled dangerously again, and Remy felt heat prickling at the corners of his eyes. His brain stuttered for a moment. _No, he couldn't do this, he had to get out of here_ –

“Just tired,” Remy said, with an exaggerated shrug. “Might take a nap for a minute, catch up on some z's.”

Remy hurried down the corridor to their bedroom, not even bothering to kick off his shoes. _Got to get away, got to be alone, can't let Lo see_ –

But Logan was following him.

“Don't need company for a nap,” Remy joked, only just managing to choke back a sob.

“Something is wrong,” Logan said, staring at him with eyes that felt like lasers burning into Remy's brain. “You're showing signs of distress. I don't understand.”

The sight of Logan's concern broke something in Remy. His breath caught, and he felt the first tear break loose. He knew it wouldn't be the last.

_Get rid of him, NOW._

“I can handle it,” Remy snapped. “I don't _need_ you.”

Logan recoiled, taking a step back. He took a couple of slow, shaky breaths, a clear expression of hurt on his face.

_Good_, Remy thought bitterly, even as his chest burned with shame. _It's better this way._

But Logan didn't turn and leave. After a few seconds, his expression smoothed, and he looked back at Remy.

“You're crying,” he observed, even the sunglasses unable to hide it now. “I know you don't need me here. But do you want me to stay?”

All of Remy's defences crumbled at once, like a sandcastle swept over by a wave.

“Please,” he gasped, between choked sobs that made his whole body shake. “Please don't go. Please don't leave me.”

Before he'd even finished speaking, Logan's arms were around Remy, holding him close. A shudder ran through Remy as he remembered how selfish he was being, even as he curled tighter against Logan's chest.

“I'm sorry,” he said. “You don't have to stay. I can handle it without you, I'm used to it –”

“Love,” Logan's voice was low and soft. “I don't understand. Why would I want to leave?”

Remy opened his mouth to answer, but was overwhelmed by the tears, his chest heaving uncontrollably. Logan stroked his hair softly, murmuring: “You don't have to tell me until you're ready. Take deep breaths, you don't want to hyperventilate.”

Remy curled up in a ball in Logan's lap, and tried to focus on breathing along with Logan's murmured instructions, until he felt less like he was drowning in his own tears.

“I'm sorry,” he said into Logan's shoulder some time later. “I know you hate this... the emotional stuff. I didn't want you to – you can go, I know it's a lot to deal with –”

“Remy,” Logan says, and there's something so intense in his voice that it's as though Remy's never heard his own name before. “You were _distressed_. Of course I wanted to help you. Even if you had asked me to leave you alone, I – it hurt, to think of leaving you alone like that.”

“... oh.”

“If you need comfort, I want to be the person you ask. I promise, if you ask for something that distresses me I will tell you. But I cannot imagine being more distressed by helping you than I would be by knowing you are suffering without help.”

“Noted,” Remy said. “I'll try not to let it happen again. I'm not normally – I mean, I know pathetic crying isn't what you signed up for.”

“Falsehood,” Logan replied. “Your crying is not pathetic, and furthermore, I did sign up for it. I love you, Remy. Not only when you are bright and brilliant and indefatigable, but also when you feel vulnerable or uncertain or emotional. I love every part of you. Even this one.”

Remy had no idea what to say to that, so he did what he usually did when Logan made him speechless, and kissed him.

It wasn't a great kiss. The angle was all wrong, and Remy's face was all wet from crying, and the vibe was the kind of needy that Remy normally tried to avoid being.

But Remy was kissing Logan, and that made it perfect.

Remy pulled back, a little embarrassed, but Logan just kept playing with his hair and rubbing gentle circles on his back.

“Do you mind me asking what caused all this?” Logan asked. “I might need to, as Roman would have it, slaughter it.”

“It was just a rough day.” Remy yawned. “Fuck, I actually should nap.”

Logan smiled at him softly, then picked him up. Remy yelped as Logan deposited him in the centre of the bed, before curling up behind him.

“Tell me about it?” Logan asked.

Remy laughed, a little damply.

“Okay then.” He took a deep breath. “Babe, you would not believe the day I've had...”


End file.
